The Five BVB Soulmates
by Angel Pikachu
Summary: Bvb all find their soulmates with a strange group of girls
1. The Prophecy

Prophecy:

" _The five sisters, separate though they may be, will come together before their 18th birthday and bare children before their 21st and they will be stronger than their fathers_


	2. The Meeting

Andy, CC and Jake walked into a small restaurant that had a store and laundromat attached to it. After they ordered their food they heard Children Surrender start playing and all of them looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The owner chuckled and pointed to a door that was slightly opened a crack, "there's an MMA class upstairs and one of the kids is a Black Veil Brides fan."

Jake slightly smiled, "think we could go up and watch while we're waiting for our food?"

She nodded, "go right ahead… Just don't interrupt them or the teacher and Ranee will get pissed."

Jake nodded and walked over to the door with Andy and CC close behind. As they walked up the stairs Jake kept his thoughts hidden from the others as he thought about the girl he had been texting for the past year. He knew they were in her hometown and she had told him that she had MMA classes every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He was shaken from his thoughts as they walked into the upstairs room and a girl with shoulder blade length, dark brown, hair and deep blue eyes hit the wall beside the door. She snarled animalistically as she launched herself off the wall and took a guy that was at least three times her size down within ten seconds. Jake smiled, recognizing her immediately as the one he had been talking to. Mourner fought him for control, wanting to protect her as she took two more guys down before the teacher stood up and clapped his hands twice.

Everyone in the room stopped moving and watched as the teacher slowly approached her and smiled lightly, "you have done well Ranee."

Jake let out a slight sigh of relief when she smiled back and dipped her head in respect, "thank you."

The teacher lost his smile as he turned to address the rest of the class, "alright, I want all of you here next week at 6:00, bright and early. We will not be late for the MMA finals and almost get disqualified like last year."

Jake smirked as Ranee looked at everyone, "and if we do I'm gonna kick some ass. We have worked too hard this year to get where we are and come out empty handed."

The teacher gave a curt nod, "we leave here at 6:30 sharp so if you're late you get left behind. Class dismissed."

Andy and CC quickly moved so they wouldn't get trampled while Jake walked over to Ranee to keep from attacking those who were bad mouthing her. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "you're even sexier in person my dear."

Ranee slightly jumped and blushed, "thanks…"

Andy and CC looked at each other as they walked over and tapped Jake on his shoulder, "care to introduce us?"

Jake turned around after swallowing back a growl, "sorry guys. This is Ranee, the most beautiful woman that I have ever met."

Ranee looked down and blushed as Andy and CC smiled gently, "it's nice to finally meet you Ranee."

She nodded as she slightly played with her hair. Jake smiled and kissed her cheek again, "and no matter what anyone says you will always be the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

She smiled as she took her hair down before she slipped out of Jake's arms and went to get her stuff together. As she put her stuff in her bag Andy and CC started questioning Jake as to why he hadn't told them about her before then. As they questioned him Jinxx walked up and got them to back off before handing Jake a large gift bag with the BVB logo on it, "Ashley just finished it."

Jake smiled before taking the bag and walking over to Ranee, "hey I've got something for you."

She slightly tilted her head as she took the bag from him after putting her backpack on the ground. She carefully tore the tape off the top so she didn't damage the top too much before the moved the tissue paper out of the way and slowly pulled out a black leather jacket. She looked up at him as she unfolded it and smiled.

Jake smiled back as he carefully took it from her and helped her into it, "I remember you saying that you wanted one and now everyone will know that-"

She smiled as she finished his sentence, "I'm yours." She kissed him before looking at the time, "I gotta get going, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake slightly sighed before kissing her again, "be careful okay."

"I will, don't worry." She carefully folded the gift bag up and grabbed her backpack off the floor before walking downstairs, grabbing her usual poweraid off the counter on her way out.

After she left Andy and CC went to get their food while Jake and Jinxx stayed back to talk for a little bit. "So how did you and her meet?"

Jake slightly chuckled, "actually we met a few years back at one of our old concerts. We got to talking and found out we had a lot in common."

Jinxx slightly looked around before looking back at Jake, "and what does Mourner think about her?"

He chuckled, "from the moment that I saw her he started fighting me for control, wanting to take her away and never let anyone near her again."

Jinxx blinked before smiling, "She's your soulmate."

Jake slightly blinked and tilted his head, "how do you know?"

"It's something me and Mystic have always been able to see." Jake nodded as they both walked back downstairs and grabbed the rest of the food before going out to the bus.

The next day Ranee stood in front of her bathroom mirror doing her make-up as her friend Nicole stood behind her, questioning her about the day before. Ranee chuckled as she put the cap back on her lip-stain and walked out of the bathroom, "Nikki I'm telling you, I really think he's the one."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her, "that's what you said about the last three Ranee."

Ranee sighed, "I know what I said before but this time it's different… I can feel it."

Nicole sighed as she put her coat on, "just be more careful this time, that's all I ask."

Ranee smiled as she put the jacket Jake had given her the day before on, "don't worry I will." She slid her heeled army boots on before they both walked out to her truck and drove towards Jackson.

Once they got to Jackson they headed to JCC where they were going to be opening for Black Veil Brides that night. When they pulled up they were instantly directed to the area where they were starting to set up the stage. Ranee left her jacket in the truck as she jumped out and started helping, catching a few stage panels before Jake dropped them, "hey baby."

He smiled as they carried the panels over to the others. After they put them in place Jake pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss as Nicole walked over with a few support poles, "treat her right or BVB will be looking for a new guitar player."

Jake looked over at her and nodded, "I would rather die than hurt her."

Nicole put her hand up, "I've heard that one too many times before so don't tell me, show her you mean what you say."

He nodded and walked away to finish helping with the build. Ranee caught up with him when he had stopped to take a break, "hey, sorry about Nicole, she just doesn't wanna see me get hurt again."

Jake smiled and hugged her, "it's no biggie I know she's just looking out for you, but I meant what I said. I would rather die than ever hurt you."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, "I really don't care what anyone says. I love you and nothing will ever make me say otherwise."

Jake slightly smiled as he deepened the kiss before he whispered in her ear, "and I love you longer than eternity."

She slightly blushed and looked up at him as she whispered, "my big bad Mourner."

He smiled as his eyes got darker, and his voice deeper, "damn right and it'll always be that way."

She slightly shivered when he spoke and kissed his neck lightly, "god I love you so much."

He slightly purred as his eyes went back to normal before Ashley walked over and asked Jake to help him put the BVB symbol into place. Jake reluctantly agreed and kissed Ranee's cheek before walking away with Ashley to put the symbol in place right above where both drum sets would go.

After they had gotten the symbol in place Nicole got to work on getting her drum set put up so she didn't have to do it later while Ranee checked to make sure that all the mics and headsets were in proper working order so that none of them went out during the concert. While they were working on the little details a large black truck that was pulling a small covered trailor pulled up and three more girls jumped out and started unloading more things that they would need from the trailor and placed everything where it needed to go.

Later on that night before the show they all say backstage, talking and having a few drinks while the guys picked on Jake since he hadn't told anyone but Ashley about her. Ranee ended up throwing a can at CC when he started getting a little too personal before she got up and walked away to go cool down before they went on stage.

CC rubbed his arm where the can had hit him as he looked at everyone else, "what did I say?"

Nicole sighed, "that comment you made about how her and Jake met…"

Tori finished off the rest of her can of Pepsi and waved it off, "don't worry, she'll do a few of her breathing exercises,punch a few things and she'll be good for the show."

Jenn and Quin nodded, which seemed to put the guys at ease… well all except Jake who had ran after Ranee after she stormed off to see if there was any way he could calm her down and fast.

When he finally caught up with her, he found her over by a few trees; trying to calm herself down. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he gently hummed and slightly rocked back and forth. She smiled and looked up at him and just as she was about to kiss him she heard people chanting 'M&M'.

Ranee slightly chuckled as she listened and looked back up at Jake, who slightly shrugged, "the only person I told was Ashley and that was so he would make your jacket."

She nodded and slightly sighed as she went to her truck and fixed her eyeliner before she walked back with him and put her headset on. The guys watched as she ran out onto the stage with the other girls causing the crowd to go crazy. Ranee smiled widely, "what's up Jackson!" Everyone started cheering louder. She chuckled, "alright early birds, we're gonna do a little Q&A session with both bands before the concert starts. So can we get a few stools or chairs up here and Andy bring the rest of the guys out here."

The crowd cheered louder when the guys walked out on stage, each carrying two stools. Ranee smiled as Jake set hers down and sat next to her after she sat down. She waited until everyone had put a headset on and sat down before she looked out at the crowd, "okay people, fire away but one at a time and no fighting over the mic."

She watched as one of the body guards handed the mic to a guy in the front row, "okay Mamba, I have to ask; are you single?!"

Ranee chuckled and moved her hair out of her face as she held Jake's hand, "no sorry."

The guy's jaw dropped and everyone else cheered when Jake leaned over and kissed Ranee's cheek, making her blush badly.

"Okay, next question."

The guy handed the mic to a girl and walked back to his spot. She giggled a little, seeming to have a slight Irish accent, "for one, you two are so KAWAII!"

Ranee giggled and blushed more, "thank you."

"Now I have a couple of questions. One; how did you two meet? Two how long have you been dating? And three; are you two gonna get married?" Everyone looked up at her.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "one; we met a few years back at a BVB meet and greet when we were getting a written consent form to sing one of their songs as long as we didn't change anything from the song. Two, we have OFFICIALLY been together for three years today. And three, ask him." She pointed over at Jake who smiled and put a finger over his lips as he nodded, stopping when she looked back at him.

This went on for another hour or two before Ranee said that they were gonna finish getting ready for the concert as she stood, trying to grab her stool; but Jake grabbed it before she could and carried it backstage with her right behind him. She grabbed her water bottle and took a couple drinks before she looked at Jake with a smirk, "I saw what you were doing by the way."

He looked at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about Angel."

She smacked his ass when she walked past him and over to the other girls where they started doing their little pre show ritual before they all got headsets on and ran back out on stage. The crowd had gotten a lot bigger, louder and now had beach balls being thrown around. Ranee smiled and turned her headset on, "alright, how y'all doin' tonight," the crowd cheered louder as she chuckled, "alright, for those of you who don't know us. I am Black Mamba and we are THE FALLEN ANGELS!" As soon as she said that the other girls started singing/playing the intro to Fallen Angels.

Jake stood side stage and smiled as he watched Ranee slightly dance and twirl around the stage before they ran off stage. They turned their headsets off and slightly laughed as they collapsed on the couches, watching the guys get ready. Ranee at one point took her headset off, grabbed her water bottle and dumped most of it over her head. Jake blinked and swallowed as he watched her flip her hair back and run her fingers through her now wet hair. Andy snapped his fingers in Jake's face before they ran out on Stage.

Tori giggled and looked at Ranee, "you know you gave Jake a raging boner before they went on stage right?"

She smirked and sat back, taking a drink of her water, "that was the plan my dear friend."

Nicole laughed, "Ranee you're gonna get it later."

She smirked evilly, "and I look forward to it."

A little while later the guys ran back stage again and all highfived. Jake walked up behind Ranee, picked her up and carried her towards her truck, smacking her ass, "you have been a very bad girl and you need to be punished."

Ranee giggled, "who? Sweet innocent me?"

He lightly growled and smacked her ass harder before he set her down, pinned her against her truck and kissed her roughly; pressing against her as he did so she could feel his hardened erection through her jeans.

She gasped into the kiss and kissed him back just as roughly as she slowly rubbed against him hard and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He slightly growled as he picked her up without breaking the kiss, opened the back door of the truck and set her up on the seat, climbing in after her as he closed the door.

Ranee shivered violently and scooted back a little as he climbed over here and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned into the kiss and slightly squirmed against him. He growled under his breath and pinned her hips as he slowly kissed down her neck and nipped at her collar bone through her shirt causing her to lightly moan and whimper as she tried to squirm. He looked up at her with a dark, sedistic smirk, "such delicious noises… And they're all for me."

She let out a very shuddered breath, "always my love."

He purred to himself as he slowly put his hands up her shirt and watched as she lifted her back off the seat little by little, allowing him to slip her shirt over her head. He smirked when he felt her shiver and held her arms over her head so she couldn't cover her chest, "don't even think about it. I want to be able to see you."

She shuddered and bit her lip as she allowed him to take her bra off and gasped as he quickly claimed her breast with his mouth, sucking and nipping at the soft bud of flesh. She gasped loudly and lightly moaned as she tangled her fingers in his hair and lightly tugged. He slightly growled when he felt her trying to squirm so he nipped between her breasts before he nipped and kissed down her body, unbuttoning her pants with his teeth before he pulled them off roughly and smirked when he felt her shiver again.

Ranee slightly blushed and instinctively tried to curl up when he took her pants off, only to have him roughly uncurl her and nip at her pussy through her lace panties. She gasped and bit her lip as she tried to squirm under him but he held her hips down as he slowly took her panties off with his teeth. He smirked when he felt her shiver before he lightly licked and nipped the inside of her thigh making her moan and allowed her to squirm before he nipped a little harder to draw a bit of blood before he licked it up, instantly shocked at how sweet and potent that it was. He looked up at her and watched as her body slightly arched and her mouth slightly opened but no sound came out.

He had to clench his hands and grit his teeth to push Mourner back before he slowly bent her legs until her feet were flat on the seat and slowly licked down the inside of her thigh causing her to clench her fists and claw at the seat as he quickly flicked his tongue up her pussy and sucked on her clit, making her moan and pull at his hair which only encouraged him to lick and suck harder.

She moaned louder and gasped as she felt his tongue slightly go inside her but pull out just as quickly. He watched as she whimpered and squirmed, trying to push him back into her pussy. He smirked as he licked hards, slightly entering her tight pussy again making her moan louder than before. He slightly purred to himself as he slowly stuck his tongue inside her, making her moan loudly again and dig her nails into his scalp and the seat. He pushed his tongue deeper inside her and made her moan loudly as he moved his tongue around inside her and held her down when she tried to squirm under him. He moved his tongue around to try loosening her without completely taking her. He looked up as he heard her moan and whine pleadingly as she seemed to be trying not to climax but was still very close to climaxing very violently. He moved his tongue around inside her more and watched as she arches her back and dug her nails into his scalp even more but still seemed to be trying her hardest not to climax. He slightly dug his nails into the seat as he felt her heart races and knew she was close as he slowly moved his tongue and hit her g-spot hard and fast.

When he did this her body jerked and bucked out from under his hand. As she arched her back she held his head tightly in place. He got her back down onto the seat and hit her g-spot again, harder and faster, finally sending her over the edge, practically screaming his name before collapsing back onto the seat breathing heavily. Jake slowly pulled his tongue out and gently licked her clean before he slowly kissed back up her body and kissed her deeply.

She held him close as she kissed him back, still breathing heavily, "holy fuck…" She looked up at him, "t-that was incredible…"

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad that I could please you Hase."

She blinked and slightly tilted her head, "what?"

He lightly chuckled and kissed her forehead again, "it's an endearment that German people use when talking to their significant other. It means bunny."

She smiled and lightly blushed before jumping when someone knocked on the door behind Jake. He looked over his shoulder and saw it was Ashley. He growled under his breath as he covered her and slightly rolled down the window, "what do you want?"

Ashley chuckled as the smell drifted out to him, but was confused that he didn't really smell blood and was even more confused when he saw that Jake was still clothed. He still played it off as he looked up at Jake, "you have fun?"

Jake growled only loud enough for him to hear as he slightly let Mourner out for a second as a warning for him to back off and stay away from his girl. Ashley purr his hands up before he walked away smirking.

Jake rolled his eyes as he closed the window and turned back to Ranee, kissing her softly, "sorry about that my Hase."

She blushed lightly as she cuddled up to him, "who was that?"

"Purdy, being a nosey asshole as usual…"

She slightly blushed but not for long because he kissed her passionately as he slowly let his fingertips trail across her bare skin causing her to shiver and smirk as she pushes him on his back and slowly took his shirt off. He blinked and stopped her momentarily, "I don't want to take you completely… Not yet anyway."

She shivered, "who said I was going to do that?" She kissed him before she slowly kissed down his body making him slightly moan and squirm. She smiled slightly and bit her lip as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers allowing his erection to explode from its cloth and denim prison. She bit her lip even more and shuddered violently as she slowly trailed her fingertips up and down his shaft, causing him to groan as his erection twitched painfully. She slowly leaned over and lightly licked his tip and watched as he lightly gasped and shook as if trying to control himself. She shivered again as she closed her eyes slightly and took him in her mouth slowly and sucked gently as she felt him tangle his fingers in her hair. She moaned lightly as she sucked on his cock, causing it to vibrate slightly which made him gasp loudly and tighten his grip on her hair and slightly push her down the length of his cock, but not enough to make her gag. She moaned again and slightly dug her nails into his hips as she sucked harder. Jake moaned louder as he gripped her hair more and lifted his hips off the seat, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, almost into her throat. She moaned bit louder and made it vibrate more violently, causing it to twitch violently. He gripped the seat as he tried to keep from climaxing in her mouth. She looked up at him as she pinned his hips and sucked harder until he finally couldn't hold it back anymore and came in her mouth with a loud moan before he collapsed back onto the seat and waited until she had swallowed his seed before he pulled her up to him and kissed her softly.

After laying in the truck for about an hour after the noise from the concert died down, Jake was jolted from his sleep as stuff started to be loaded into the back of the truck. Ranee groaned and stirred next to him as an amp was placed in the bed of the truck, causing it to buck violently making her fall on the floor, "ow… what the fuck…?" She pulled her shirt and pants on before she started the truck, illuminating the area around the truck and revealing a few BVB roadies. She opened the door slightly and jumped out of the truck before she crossed her arms over her chest, "would anyone mind explaining why equipment that is not property of TFA is going in the back of my truck."

They all stopped and looked at each other before the one who seemed to be the leader spoke, "I am very sorry I thought this was the trailor that we normally put the amps on, we'll move them right away." As he spoke they started moving the amps where they were supposed to go.

Jake jumped out of the truck without his shirt on and stretched before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "have I ever told you how hopelessly in love I am with you."

She chuckled and looked up at him, "only a million times my dear but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

He kissed her before he looked up and sighed when Andy called for him, "I'll text you."

She chuckled and kissed him again, "I'll sneak into your dreams."

He chuckled before he walked onto the bus and waved as the doors closed, then he was gone.


End file.
